Luigi Fioravanti vs. Forrest Petz
The Fight The first round began. They circled. They were still feeling each other out. Four twenty-five. Pumping out probing shots. Four minutes. Fioravanti landed a leg kick after a bit. Three thirty. Fioravanti tried the body shot and ate a right hand. Fioravanti shook it off as they circled. Three minutes. They were trying to close the distance. Two thirty. Fioravanti landed a good left hook with two fifteen, and an inside leg kick and a leg kick. Fioravanti landed a good knee to the body dodging the counters. Two minutes remaining. Petz swung and missed with that right hand. Petz kept looking for the body as he was known for. One thirty. Fioravanti snapped out a missed left hook. Petz landed a jab. Fioravanti landed that good counter left hook. 'Jab, right uppercut, left hook!' Fioravanti landed a good inside leg kick and another with one minute. Petz seemed to be getting frustrated. Fioravanti landed another good inside leg kick. Thirty-five with both men exchanging, Fioravanti landed a counter left hook. Petz landed a good body shot. Twenty. Fioravanti landed a elg kick. Big boos. Fioravanti landed a good knee to the body. The first round ended. The second round began. Fioravanti landed an inside leg kick and ate a body shot. Fioravanti landed another nice inside leg kick and a leg kick and Petz was feeling these. Four twenty-five. Fioravanti seemed to have loosened up, while Petz hadn't. Fioravanti landed another inside leg kick. Petz landed that right hand. Four minutes with Petz landing another good right hook. Fioravanti avoided a few punches nicely. Three thirty. Petz landed a good left hook to the body. And again a moment later as well. Three fifteen. Fioravanti had lost his looseness. Three minutes. Fioravanti shot in, Petz stuffed it and they broke out. Petz landed a good right hand to the body. Two thirty-five with Fioravanti landing an inside leg kick. They clinched, Fioravanti landed a good knee. Two fifteen with Petz breaking with a knee of his own and a missed left hook. Petz missed a combination. Two minutes. Petz landed a straight right hand and hurt Fioravanti. Fioravanti stood, backing off. One twenty-five. Fioravanti running away. He was backing off. One fifteen. Fioravanti kept running but calmly. Fioravanti landed an inside leg kick again. One minute. Petz landed a good body shot. Petz landed another good left hook. Thirty. Twenty now. Ten. Fioravanti keeping his distance. The second round ended. The third round began and they touched gloves. They circled. Four twenty-five. Fioravanti landed a good leg kick, and a moment later another. Four minutes. They exchanged missing, but Fioravanti then landed a good left hook. Three thirty with Fioravanti landing a good leg kick. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Fioravanti landed a good left hook in an exchange. Fioravanti landed a good leg kick. Two thirty-five. The nose was bloodied up a little bit of someone. The crowd was cheering "boring." Two minutes with Fioravanti landing a leg kick. Petz landed a good counter body shot. Fioravanti landed a good leg kick. One thirty. Fioravanti landed another good leg kick. Petz took them with a smile. One fifteen. Fioravanti landed a good body kick. One minute. Fioravanti landed a good inside leg kick once more. Fioravanti landed an inside leg kick. Thirty-five. Fioravanti landed a good knee in close to the body. Twenty. Fioravanti landed a good leg kick. Petz landed a leg kick of his own with ten. Fioravanti landed a hard leg kick. The third round ended. Petz had the controversial unanimous decision. I thought Fioravanti had the first and third rounds.